supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samyaza (The Great Return)
Samyaza is the an angel created by God as well as the twelfth angel and, so, the first Grigori . Biography Samyaza was created by God few after War when the Beasts started to make mayhem in creation, like all Grigoris, he helped the Archangels to seal the Beasts and, more than all, the Primordial Beasts . He was raised by Lucifer and became his closest friend . He has trained the angels so well that most of those angels are able to kill even an Elohim-sired Nephilim, many of those who have remained faithful to God are part of the Powers, a group of angels who track and kill the Nephilims . When God created humans and said to all angels to bow before them, Samyaza was the first to follow Lucifer and, so, the second to don't bow before the seven men presented to angels . He learned that Lucifer turned Absalom, Raphael's destined vessel, into a demon and personnaly trained the proto-demon . He found the seven Seraphims and four of the Grigoris who followed Lucifer during the Civil War, he asked to Lucifer to save them . He discovered Gadreel falled and purposed to him to follow Hell, when the Keeper of Eden's Garden refused, Samyaza accepted it and returned to Hell to train demons . Personnality Samyaza is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his siblings and his uncles, he is very proud but slightly arrogant . He hates humans seeing them flawed, however, Samyaza greatly loves the Nephilims and is very dissapointed by Powers because most of them were trained by him . He loves his fellow Grigoris and respect Gadreel for being able to still accept God's orders . Powers and Abilities * Seraphim-Level : Samyaza can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Grigoris-Level entities, as a Firstborn Angel, Samyaza don't need to feed on souls to recharging his grace . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Samyaza is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature as well as Primordial Beasts-Level Entities, he is equal to Tabris and, so, is the strongest Grigori ever created . ** Super Speed : Samyaza can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Samyaza don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Samyaza is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Samyaza is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as a Grigori, he can, however, be hurted by Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Samyaza can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Angelic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he need consent of his vessel to possess them, he possess his true vessel and used a spell to be immune to angelic exorcisms . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Samyaza is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Samyaza can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve and Adam can easily kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts, the Prime Demons, the Necrosians and the Protogenoi can easily kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can moderatly hurt him and can kill him if he's weakened, however, Seraphiel or Kronus are equal to him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Samyaza . * Archangel Blades : They can kill Samyaza . * Seraph Blades : They can kill Samyaza . * Angel Swords : They can heavily hurt Samyaza . * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything except five things in all creation . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Samyaza can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Equipment * '''Two Angel Swords : Samyaza kept his two angel swords even after falling . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Grigori Category:Strongest of Species Category:Fallen Angels